Slice of Life - PRIVILEGE
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - NamJin] Karena saat Seokjin tengah rapuh, yang bisa dilakukan Namjoon hanyalah berdiri di sampingnya dan memastikan pria itu tak melukai dirinya sendiri di bawah pancuran. Kim Namjoon. Kim Seokjin. Oneshot.


BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Bergeming tanpa ekspresi dengan masih mengikir sisi kiri pelipisnya memakai tutup bolpoin, Namjoon memperhatikan bagaimana Seokjin, basah kuyup dari kepala hingga ujung sepatu, berjalan gontai memasuki asrama dan lurus melintasi ruang tengah, membuang tetesan air sepanjang lantai menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintu hingga Jimin berjengit kaget. Tiga anggota yang tersisa hanya saling melempar pandang sebelum Yoongi berkedik menyuruh mereka pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidur, Jungkook," tudingnya. Yang ditegur balas menggerutu, pun segera mengekor Hoseok tanpa berkomentar. Hujan masih turun di luar sana, sesekali diiringi riuhnya gerumuh yang membuat Namjoon mengerenyit. Tidak biasanya ada badai di musim seperti ini. Tak biasanya juga seseorang bersikeras pergi meminjam mobil manajer mereka dengan dalih mencari udara.

Dan menilai dari raut wajah Seokjin, gestur lengan yang terayun kesal, caranya berjalan, juga rahang yang mengeras tegas, Namjoon yakin ada sesuatu yang tengah berkecamuk di benak pria itu. Sesuatu yang cukup penting untuk dihiraukan karena sanggup membuat Seokjin acuh bahwa mereka ada di sana dan mendapatinya bertingkah ala remaja labil yang baru putus cinta.

Tidak. Namjoon bukan tipe yang suka ikut campur. Bahkan saat memutuskan untuk beranjak dari posisi nyamannya di gundukan sofa dan melangkah perlahan menuju ke kamar mandi, Namjoon masih mantap menahan diri. Tak ada pertanyaan, tak ada tatap heran, tak perlu berlagak penasaran.

Ditekannya daun pintu hati-hati, bersiap pergi apabila memang terkunci. Tapi tidak, pembatas di hadapannya terbuka begitu mudah seperti menyilakan tamu. Insting, diketuknya hati-hati memakai buku jari. Satu. Dua kali.

" _Hyung_?"

Hening.

"Seokjin- _hyung_?"

Tak ada respon.

Berdecak heran, Namjoon berkacak pinggang sambil menarik napas panjang. Kiranya sadar jika keadaan akan menjadi sedikit merepotkan. Dilepasnya kacamata, menaruhnya di rak kaca dekat gantungan handuk, menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku, kemudian menyelinap usai menyibak tirai. Seokjin masih berada di sana, berdiri terpaku di bawah pancuran yang mengucur deras. Masih mengenakan sweater dan jinsnya, lengkap dengan kening bersandar di dinding serta telapak tangan yang sibuk meremas tengkuk. Memutar fokus, Namjoon menajamkan mata, mencari-cari bila Seokjin melukai diri di satu tempat. Nihil.

Tak menemukan hal ganjil, Namjoon memilih untuk berdiam sembari bersedekap di seberang pancuran. Lengannya terlipat menunggu perintah sampai akhirnya Seokjin melempar dengus sambil berpaling. Sudut bibir pria itu tertarik turun dengan tajam.

"Namjoon."

"Ya?"

"Kau tak akan pergi walau kuminta, kan?"

"Hmm—mm."

Kembali membuang muka, Seokjin menjauhkan kening dan beralih menengadah menyambut kucuran air. Baru ketika dagunya berayun turun, Namjoon mendengarnya bergumam.

"Ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi?"

Bergeser dari sikap semula walau tahu Seokjin tak bisa melihat, Namjoon menggeleng. Jika Seokjin ingin bercerita, dia bersedia memasang telinga.

"Tidak juga."

"Baguslah."

Selama beberapa detik tak ada yang bergerak maupun bersuara, hanya Seokjin yang berkali-kali berdecak dan meremas tengkuk lebih kasar. Namjoon berjalan mundur, berbalik mengunci kamar mandi sebelum meniti petaknya menghampiri Seokjin.

Mata pria itu terpejam, sama sekali tak berkomentar ketika Namjoon mengganti putaran air menjadi hangat lewat setelan suhu, juga ketika jemari kokoh Namjoon menyusup diantara rambutnya, menyisir ubunnya dan menyingkirkan helai-helai poni lembap Seokjin yang menutupi dahi. Ini bukan pekerjaan sehari-hari karena toh, pemilik masa hidup terlama diantara mereka itu jarang sekali mau dirusuhi selain bila Namjoon berpikir dia terlalu mengantuk untuk mengenakan sepatu. Lagipula yang membutuhkan bantuan lebih sering jelas bukan Seokjin.

Tangan Namjoon bergerak mengusap lengan atas Seokjin, dagunya disandarkan di bahu pria itu tanpa bermaksud membebani. Jari-jarinya menggapai ujung sweater, bergumam pelan agar yang bersangkutan bersedia menaikkan lengan, lalu menariknya ke atas hingga terlepas melewati ketiak. Hampir tak ada suara lain kecuali derasnya air yang mengalir turun, menemani pria itu mengerjakan tugas dengan sempurna. Dan begitu selesai menanggalkan celana dalam Seokjin, Namjoon beralih melucuti dirinya sendiri seraya meraih botol shampoo.

Ditariknya Seokjin menjauh dari pancuran sambil memastikan punggung lebar itu bersandar nyaman di dadanya. Familiar. Seokjin memang tidak ringan dan kecil, namun tetap membuat setiap orang bersiul iri. Bahunya bidang, pinggangnya ramping dan otot-ototnya terbentuk bagus di tempat yang tepat. Hasil latihan keras selama bertahun-tahun yang hampir mustahil disamai oleh anggota lain. Kecuali Jungkook, tentu.

Membuang botol entah kemana, Namjoon berusaha menjaga keseimbangan. Lengan kirinya mendekap pinggang sementara lengan kanan membaurkan shampoo ke rambut Seokjin, meratakan gosokan ke kulit kepalanya, memijat sekilas karena yakin dia tak cukup telaten, kemudian membilas perlahan setelah berbisik agar Seokjin menutup mata.

"Aku mengantuk," Seokjin mengerang malas lalu beringsut merapatkan diri saat merasakan usapan lembut di balik punggung. Namjoon melengos datar, menyeka bagian samping pinggangnya lebih hati-hati, sekaligus mendekap dada Seokjin supaya pria itu tak lantas terjatuh sewaktu disabuni. Seringainya tersungging puas begitu mendapati Seokjin mendesah lirih.

"Jangan tidur di sini."

Enggan menanggapi, Seokjin lebih memilih berbalik untuk meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher Namjoon dan menikmati tubuhnya dibilas. Napasnya berhembus meniup telinga Namjoon yang hanya melirik tak tertarik sambil merapatkan pelukan. Mudah sekali rasanya menyerang Seokjin yang seperti ini.

"Kumakan lho."

"Coba saja kalau berani."

Pria jangkung itu berkedik lalu mematikan pancuran. Kaki panjangnya bergeser menghampiri rak kayu di sudut kamar mandi dan meraih dua gulungan handuk. Salah satunya dililitkan melingkari pinggulnya sendiri, sementara satu lagi dibawa ke arah Seokjin yang kini mengangkat dagu dengan sebelah tungkai tertekuk menagih, menunggu Namjoon berlutut di depannya untuk menyeka bagian-bagian yang masih basah.

Berdiri, Namjoon menangkup handuk menyelimuti pucuk kepala Seokjin, menggosok-gosok rambutnya tanpa banyak bicara dengan alis nyaris menyatu. Namjoon selalu berkomentar bahwa dia lebih suka wangi yang agak maskulin, tapi Seokjin bersikeras memilih sabun stroberi hanya gara-gara kemasannya berwarna merah muda dan tak mengindahkan bagaimana dahi Namjoon berkerut-kerut tiap menghirup aromanya.

Bola mata Namjoon bergeser turun menyambut sesuatu dan mendapati Seokjin memicing ke arahnya, lurus. Lekat.

Tersenyum miring, dibalasnya tatapan itu tanpa berpaling. Ekor mata Seokjin yang meruncing sangat kontras dengan bola matanya yang bulat jernih. Seakan meladeni, gosokan di kepala Seokjin berhenti dan detik berikutnya—pria itu menunduk, mencium Seokjin yang segera merespon dengan menangkup rahang tegas Namjoon dan memagut bibir bawahnya dengan rakus.

Seokjin sadar dia cukup serakah. Tak ingin seluruhnya, hanya perhatian yang lebih dibanding sekadarnya. Seokjin mungkin tampak dewasa, tapi sumpah demi bertahun-tahun yang dihabiskan di bawah bendera bersemat tiga huruf kapital kebanggaan mereka, Namjoon sadar bila Seokjin memiliki masa rapuh yang tak bisa ditebak. Kadang, hantaman kritik dan barisan kalimat tajam seolah tak ada artinya bagi Seokjin yang berbakat menepis masalah berbekal sepasang sumpit dan sendok makan. Tapi di satu waktu, isi kepalanya bisa mendadak kacau oleh sepotong komentar sepele dan Namjoon tak mampu mencegah jika Seokjin terlanjur tersinggung. Sebagai pimpinan, Namjoon boleh melarang anggotanya melakukan hal konyol, menuding bila candaan mereka mulai berlebihan, atau menyuruh siapapun diam di tempat. Namun terhadap Seokjin yang tengah emosi, Namjoon hanya akan mundur teratur dan menyilakan pemimpin sesungguhnya memegang kendali atas situasi.

Oleh sebab itu, ketika Namjoon memberi jeda dengan bernapas lirih di depan bibirnya, jemari Seokjin spontan menjalari leher, merengkuh Namjoon lebih dekat, menggores kukunya menyisir perut pria itu, juga mengejar dan menyesap lidah Namjoon yang menyusup masuk. Geli bercampur nikmat yang menari-nari di benaknya nyaris membuat sinyal pertahanan Seokjin meredup, jika saja Namjoon tak balas mendominasi ciuman mereka dan mengakhiri dengan satu kecupan di kulit dagunya.

Hangat ibu jari Namjoon menyeka pipinya usai melilitkan handuk di pinggang Seokjin. Selalu perlahan. Penuh penghormatan. Garis datar sepanjang bibirnya tak bisa disebut sebagai senyuman, tapi juga terlampau lebar untuk sebuah seringai. Namjoon selalu memasang raut ramah, dan Seokjin berpikir tak ada pengecualian. Bahkan untuknya.

"Yakin tak ingin bertanya?"

Namjoon, yang membiarkan lemari baju terbuka selesai menarik keluar setelan piyama polos berlengan pendek, hanya berkedik sekilas sembari meletakkan benda itu di atas tempat tidur Seokjin. Kemeja dibiarkan tak terkancing, celana terpasang sekenanya.

"Aku masih harus memastikan Jungkook berada di kamarnya atau tidak," tukasnya pendek, menarik bahu Seokjin dan mengelus tengkuknya lembut, "Istirahatlah."

"Namjoon."

Urung membuka pintu, yang dipanggil menoleh dengan alis terangkat, "Ya?"

Berdiri membelakangi, sosok di seberang melirik dari balik bahu dengan poni terburai hampir menutupi wajah.

"...aku selalu merepotkanmu," seloroh Seokjin, perlahan mengenakan piyamanya sambil menyahut serak, "Terima kasih."

Mengulum senyum, Namjoon menekan tuas lampu dan mengangguk samar sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

* * *

.

 _Selamat tidur, hyung._

 _._

* * *

 _._


End file.
